DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): All nutritionally-related diseases represent an adverse interaction between the environment and genetic determinants. Mouse models have become important tools for studying human nutritional diseases because it is possible to experimentally control the mouse environment (i.e. dietary intake and physical activity) and manipulate the mouse genome. Inactivating or overexpressing specific genes via transgenesis and gene targeting strategies in mice creates a living test tube for exploring the mechanisms responsible for disease. Mouse models of nutritionally-related diseases, such as obesity, diabetes, hyperlipidemia, and atherosclerosis, have been extensively characterized and have led to considerable advances in our understanding of these disorders. Atherosclerosis is probably the most important clinical consequence of maladaptive nutrition because it is a common and often lethal endpoint for many nutritionally-related disorders. Murine models of atherosclerosis are now widely used to study the effects of, nutrition on vascular disease. The Animal Model Research (AMR) Core will provide unique expertise and services to investigators using murine models that are predisposed to atherosclerosis and other nutritionally-related abnormalities. Moreover, this Core will encourage Washington University investigators to focus on nutritional questions by providing access to a large variety of mutant mouse models and services that facilitate the study of diet and genetics on clearly defined phenotypes, including body composition, dyslipoproteinemia, glucose tolerance, atherosclerosis, and exercise tolerance. It is expected that the Animal Model Research (AMR) Core will decrease overall research costs by providing centralized access to established mouse colonies, specialized shared equipment, and technical expertise in procedures, blood assays, and histological analyses.